MR Characters React To: Popular Songs
by I.Am.Sorta.Normal
Summary: Although the Flock and other MR characters have the social status of a rock, they do know their music. The question is, do they like it? Based off of a YouTube channel that hosts the reacting shows. Fax and Eggy is still on the stupid FedEx truck, taking forever to arrive. But when it arrives, it will be amazing :D Rated T for mild swearing.
1. Max Reacts To: What Makes You Beautiful

**A/N Just so we're clear, I love One Direction. I just think Max wouldn't like them and would criticize the heck outta em. Anyone who can name the YouTube channel that hosts a series this is based off gets to pick the songs that the other characters will react to. I will be doing each character multiple times. Keep in mind that each character reacts to a song by the opposite gender. The answer will be revealed in my disclaimer next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: As far as you know, I don't own 1D. Or, you know, any of their songs. *cries in corner***

* * *

**MR CHARACTERS REACT TO: POPULAR SONGS! **

**MAX REACTS TO: WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL. **

Max: Okay...

*cue "What Makes You Beautiful"*

1D: You're insecure. Don't know what for.

M: Cause I'm an ugly girl and you're a hot guy. Why else?

1D: THE WAY THAT YOU FLIP YOUR HAIR GETS ME OVERWHELMED.

M: Because girls who stare at the ground like to flip their hair like a sexy model. Mmhmm. I see.

1D: To prove I'm right I put it in a song.

M: A song that you will release to the public. Where millions of girls will think it's them. Sure. I totally know who you're talking about.

1D: Baby you light up my world like nobody else.

M: So now woman are cooks, maids, and lightbulbs? Fabulous. Just great.

1D: That's what makes you beautiful.

M: Golly. Being stupid and ignorant makes me beautiful. I should've learned that before I got smart.

* * *

Question Time!

Questioner: So, Max, what did you just listen to?

Max: One Direction's "What Makes You Beautiful"

Q: So you know these guys are British?

M: I know that Harry has four nipples and likes tacos, but not that he's British. I live with the biggest 1D fan on earth.

Q: What was the point of the song?

M: To prove 1D's stupidity.

Q: Really? You think so?

M: Well, and complementing a girl. I guess.

Q: You sound unsure.

M: They're kind of, um, controversial describing this girl. Shy, reserved, but flips her hair.

Q: Thank you!

M: Make sure you leave a review and check back here soon for a new update!

* * *

**Next chapter: **

**FANG REACTS TO: CALL ME MAYBE**


	2. Fang Reacts To: Call Me Maybe

**A/N Thanks for the reviews! Song suggestions are awesome, just so you know(: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, thefinebros "React To" shows, any of the songs, or any spontaneous Twilight/Harry Potter reference that may occur. **

* * *

**Reply to Reviews:**

**Guesting it up: oh my god... I love your penname! **

**Mister Moronic: You used so many big words in your review... but to be honest no, it wasn't that hard. I love 1D, but not to the point where everything they do is perfect. It was actually fun picking on the song.**

**BlackAngelWings1010: Glad you liked it! **

**CakeIsAGoodFriend: CONGRATULATIONS! You have successfully figured out the video series. You are cool. If you want, you can tell me what song you'd like to have a character react to! **

**FAXNESS-IS-WHAT-KEEPS-ME-ALIVE: I am very sorry for causing an injury to your head. But I love your penname! :D **

* * *

**FANG REACTS TO: CALL ME MAYBE**

Fang: What did you bring me here fo-

*music starts*

Fang: OH HELL NO. Please. I'm begging you...

CRJ: I threw a wish in the well, don't ask me I'll never tell. I looked at you as it fell.

F: You have a well in your backyard? You freaking kidding me right now?

CRJ: Ripped jeans, skin was showing.

F: That, right there, should have told her he was gay. No straight guy wears ripped jeans.

CRJ: Hey, I just met you. And this is crazy. But here's my number. So call me, maybe?

F: Sorry, I live in America. I'm not rich enough to pay for international calls to Canada. Oh, and I don't have a phone.

CRJ: You took your time with the call.

F: Wait... he actually called her? WHAT?

CRJ: I beg and borrow and steal.

F: Hey now, those are all very different things. Calm down there, Carly.

CRJ: Before you came into my life I missed you so bad.

F: Because I miss people who I haven't met yet. Sure.

CRJ: So call me maybe?

F: No way, Jose. I'll just call Ma- er, Iggy.

* * *

Question Time!

Questioner: So what did you just hear?

Fang: A desperate girl trying to get a phone call. Did you know that Carly Rae Jepson is older than Lady Gaga?

Q: Really? I mean, Hey! I ask the questions around here.

F: Touchy, man.

Q: What was the title of the song.

F: Call Me Maybe.

Q: Nope, I got a wife! Ha ha. Yes, that's correct.

F: You suck.

Q: So, Fang, have you ever been asked for your number?

F: Um, yeah. Except I don't have a phone.

Q: Who asked you?

F: Lissa, that girl in Virginia, and then Dr. Dwyer, because she wanted to talk about some science stuff.

Q: Sure. Science.

F: Like topographical maps and altitude and oxygen levels. I don't know.

Q: Seems like you know a lot. How's Max?

F: Hey, that's not about the song-

Q: Answer the question.

F: She's... I don't know. Not fine, but not that bad either. I mean... I don't know. We got into this argument over something...

Q: Brigid?

F: No.

Q: *raises eyebrows*

F: Okay. Yeah. But it was stupid.

Q: So have you watched the music video for the song?

F: Only because Nudge made me.

Q: Were you surprised by the ending?

F: I laughed so hard Max thought the apocalypse was coming. It was hilarious.

Q: Thank you for answering our questions.

Fang: Make sure you leave a review below! Suggestions are taken into consideration! Check back soon for an update!

* * *

**Next Chapter: **

**IGGY REACTS TO: BORN THIS WAY**


	3. Iggy Reacts To: Born This Way

**A/N Wow! Thanks for the reviews guys! Glad you like the story. I've decided to forget about the "opposite gender" thing. Just to clarify, Max and Fang are not together. Neither are Iggy and Ella. But yes, they have wings. So, here's your chapter! **

* * *

**Reply to Reviews:**

**forever in the shadows 16: Percy Jackson is my LIFE. I love him! I can't wait to read the Mark of Athena! **

**Fiona Siona: I love Karmin! I'd love to do one of her songs! Perhaps Dylan? **

**CakeIsAGoodFriend: I understand Gangnam Style! 오빤 강남 스타일****! :D **

**DiamondPheonix12: Thanks for the suggestion! Be on the lookout for it! **

**Guesting it up: Have no fear, Dylan WILL come. Promise. **

* * *

**IGGY REACTS TO: BORN THIS WAY**

*cue music*

Iggy: HOLY CRAP I KNOW THIS SONG.

LGG: My mama told me when I was young, we were all born superstars.

I: *head banging and mouthing lyrics*

LGG: 'Cause He made you perfect, baby.

I: Jeb made me perfectly! YES! Except, oh yeah, he screwed with my eyes.

LGG & I: BABY I WAS BORN THIS WAY.

LGG: Subway kid rejoice the truth.

I: Hey! It's me! LADY GAGA DO YOU KNOW ME. IT'S ME, IGGY GRIFFITHS.

LGG: A different lover, is not a sin

I: Bacon... bacon...

LGG: I'm beautiful in my way 'cause God makes no mistakes.

I: Well, He did make Jeb, so I don't know about that.

LGG: No matter gay, straight or bi, lesbian, transgendered life.

I: No Winged? Come on, Gaga. Make some wing themed song. For me?

LGG: I was born this way.

I: Well, I wasn't.

* * *

Question Time!

Questioner: So what song did-

Iggy: BORN THIS WAY BY LADY GAGA.

Q: Okay... so what was it abo-

I: It's about being comfortable with who you are. Extremely relevant, being an Avian-American.

Q: I see. So, why do you like this so-

I: LADY FREAKING GAGA WROTE IT AND SANG IT. SHE TOLD ME MY LOVE FOR BACON WAS OKAY.

Q: Many people discriminate against lesbians and gays. Do you think people would discriminate against you guys in your love?

I: Max and Fang love each other, so they're fine. Gazzy's eight, Angel's seven, Nudge denies that she's different, and me? I got nobody. Just a blind kind.

Q: I've heard stories about Ella.

I: Rumors. We have nothing going on.

Q: I heard you guys were making out last week.

I: Well, she did find me the bacon that Dr. M had stored in the back of the freezer where I wouldn't be able to find it. I don't know if you'd call that making out, but we ate some damn righteous bacon that night.

Q: Why do you like Lady Gaga so much?

I: She wore a dress out of meat. That has earned my eternal respect. Plus, she's a beast.

Q: Thanks for answering our questions!

I: Make sure to leave a review or song suggestion! Check back soon for an update! Eat pancakes and bacon!

* * *

**Next Chapter: **

**GAZZY REACTS TO: GANGNAM STYLE**

**P.S. SHOULD THIS KID DANCE TO IT? **


	4. Gazzy Reacts To: Gangnam Style

**A/N Thanks for the reviews! I really love all your song suggestions.. They're great! I've gotten a lot of requests for Nudge... so she'll be up soon. Tell me how you think this chapter is! I twisted it up a little. If you hate it, it won't happen again. If you love it, it may appear again! So, Lemme know! **

**Also, I took the time to sort of as best as I could translate the song... for those of you who aren't Korean xD **

* * *

**Reply to reviews:**

**StarwarsFREAK: I have yet to watch Food Battle 2012. But I will. **

**CakeIsAGoodFriend: Be on the lookout for your suggestion... it's on my list of "songs to react to" (: **

**forever in the shadows 16: I love P!nk! I haven't heard many of her new songs... but I'll definitely do one! I'm SUCH a Percabeth freak. I actually have a PJO story... but I sort of abandoned it... haha. I'm DYING to read MoA, but unfortunately, I won't get it until winter comes :( **

**BlackAngelWings1010: I ADORE TAYLOR SWIFT. I'm absolutely going to do her song. Absolutely positively going to do I Knew You Were Trouble and We Are Never Getting Back Together. Possibly Red. I might do one of the flashback things and have Max walk in! (You'll understand in after reading the chapter) **

**Untamed Roses: I give to you: Gangnam Style! **

* * *

**GAZZY REACTS TO: GANGNAM STYLE**

*music begins*

Gazzy: No. Freaking. Way.

PSY: 오빠 강남 스타일! (I'm Gangnam Style)

G: I LOVE THIS SONG!

PSY: 낮에는 너만큼 따사로운 그런 사나이 커피 식기도 전에 원샷 때리는 사나이 밤이 오면 심장이 터져버리는 사나이. (A girl who is warm and humanle during the day. A classy girl who know how to enjoy the freedom of a cup of coffee. A girl whose heart gets hotter when night comes. A girl with that kind of twist)

G: *laughing* What the heck is this guy saying? I love him!

PSY: 오빤 강남스타일! (I am Gangnam Style!)

*Gazzy starts dancing*

PSY&G: "OP OP OP OP OPAN GANGNAM STYLE!"

PSY: Hey, sexy lady

G: *sits down* That dance is such a workout. I felt like I was riding a horse.

PSY: 가렸지만 웬만한 노출보다 야한 여자 그런 감각적인 여자. (A girl who covers herself but is more sexy than a girl who bares it all. A sensible girl like that)

G: I heard this song was about coffee... true or false?

PSY: 아름다워 사랑스러워. (Beautiful, lovable)

G: Wait... is this song about coffee or not!

PSY: Hey, sexy lady. 오빤 강남스타일! (I am Gangnam Style)

* * *

Question Time!

Questioner: So what song did you just hear?

Gazzy: GANGNAM STYLE. BEST. SONG. EVER. since Party Rock Anthem...

***WOW FLASHBACK GAZZY POV* **

"Gazzy, if we threw a party, how mad would Max be?" Iggy asked, and I raised an eyebrow.

"I dunno. Pretty mad, I guess. But Max gets mad at everything everyone does. Except Angel," I said, and Iggy nodded.

"Oh yeah. Especially Fang. She gets so mad when he just looks at her, doesn't she?" Iggy said, and I nodded.

"Yeah. So a party?"

"Yeah. I met some kids at school, and they seem pretty cool, so I think we should have a party," Iggy said, nodding to himself. "Yeah. Party. With bacon. And maybe some games."

I shifted. "Um, I'm eight."

"You and Angel can watch us play. It's not like you've never seen gross things."

I considered that for a heartbeat before answering, "Yeah! School! I can take anything!"

***Three days later* **

"IGGY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Max screeched, running in with Fang on hwr heels, watching Iggy teeter and fall onto the carpet.

"Having the time of my life," he answered, a foolish grin on his face.

"And I never felt this way before," I finished in a soprano.

Max put her forehead in her hand. "You two are so immature."

"Well, Gazzy's eight. And I'm blind, so I suppose my maturity comes later. Huh?" Iggy said, still grinning.

The other kids were watching us. A lot of them were holding the punch I'd seen one of the kids spike. Iggy had downed a few cups and viola! Iggy's drunk.

This was going to be fun. Where was my camera?

Fang sniffed the punch. "It's spiked," he announced. A couple of girls dropped their cups with a screech, and I saw Max wince when the red stain bloomed on the carpet. Dr. M wasn't going to like that.

"Um, Max? The party just started and everyone just got here and we were having so much fun and we were going to play spin the bottle since the party just started but then you came so the game-"

"Will have to happen some other time."

I looked at Max with awe. She'd cut Nudge off with seven words. Dang, she was good.

"I'd like to thank everyone who came, especially Pamela, wherever you are," Iggy slurred, stumbling to his feet. Oh, no. Stop before you do something-

But instead of grabbing whoever Pamela was, he grabbed Ella and gave her a huge kiss. On the mouth.

"Agh! My eyes!" I screeched, taking cover behind Fang. I heard him chuckling as I cowered behind him.

"Um, Iggy? This is Ella," I heard her say in a small voice, and I peeked around Fang's legs.

Iggy was drooped in Ella's arms, and she was staggering under his weight. Yes, we're light. But Iggy's almost twice the size of Ella, who is shorter than me.

All of a sudden, the Party Rock Anthem started blaring from the speakers and from nowhere there were disco lights. The flock stood there, stunned, while Iggy and the other Virginia kids rocked it out.

Suddenly, Nudge was with them. And then Angel. I drifted over, and then we were all having so much fun. All except for Max, who was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, shaking her head.

We all tried to shuffle on the carpet. Since most of the flock and kids were wearing socks, we got all staticky and zapped each other. Then it turned into a zapping war, and at the end it hurt from shocks and laughter.

The time of my life.

***END* **

Q: So what language was this song in?

G: um... Chinese?

Q: Actually, it's in Korean. Do you know what this song is about?

G: Coffee?

Q: It's actually about the type of girl the singer wants.

G: WHAT? I DON'T GET IT. I WAS TOLD IT WAS ABOUT COFFEE!

Q: There is one line... *hands Gazzy translation*

G: *reads translation* Are you freaking serious?

Q: It is what it is.

G: I have been let down... I thought a song about food could become popular...

Q: How did you learn the dance?

G: I watched the YouTube video with the rest of the Flock at Dr. M's house once. It was the single best video I've ever seen. In my life.

Q: Thanks for answering our questions!

G: Make sure you leave a review below! Song suggestions are welcome and actually really truly considered! Check back soon for an update!

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: **

**NUDGE REACTS TO: RAISE YOUR GLASS**


End file.
